Merry Christmas, Baby
by Spastic Bookworm
Summary: Bumblebee suprises Sam on Christmas. BeeSam so that means slash people. Oneshot. Kinda romantic, kinda funny. Enjoy! Happy Holidays.


A little SamBee Christmas themed one-shot for all you waiting for dinner.

It's not smut. I'm crap at writing that and anyway my family is like _right there_. Happy Christmas! And happy other Holidays too.

I don't own anything Transformers related… except all the Transformers stuff I just got… which was a lot, cause I'm a geek lol.

Songs used: All I Want For Christmas (version by My Chemical Romance) and Merry Christmas Baby (Elvis Presley)

* * *

**Merry Christmas, Baby**

Sam grumbled as the air whipped around him and bits of gravel pelted his not very well protected body.

Even for Tranquility, right there in the desert, it was _cold_. He wished he could turn on some heat but no, scooters don't have heat.

Taking a turn, spraying more gravel up-most of which seeming to hit his face-Sam threatened horticultural harm against his dad for not letting him take the family car.

How can Mikeala _stand_ this thing?

He gritted his teeth and concentrated on getting to the overlook with as few stinging injuries as possible.

An endless amount of time later Sam was parking the scooter and shaking his jacket out.

"This had really better be important Bumblebee." He said to the space in general. The Camaro was no where to be found. "Oh c'mon Bee! It's Christmas and I'm cold and I'm pretty sure I have bits of gravel in places gravel should never ever, under any circumstances, be! Not to mention that my mom's making dinner and I want the crusty first piece of ham! That's the best part, and I will not be happy if my dad gets it for the third year in a row!"

There was still no sign of his friend and Sam sighed. "And if I'm not happy, then that means you wont get that car wash I promised you. And I even bought on of those special rags that removes all dried water stains. You know you like it when I wipe you down."

Still nothing and Sam gave up and just sat there, thinking about all the food he could be sneaking. Bee's his best friend, but seriously, backed honey ham with pineapple!

He heard Bumblebee before he saw him.

"_Merry, merry Christmas baby, sure did treat me nice. I said merry Christmas baby."_

Sam stood and whipped around towards the trees. His jaw dropped. Bee appeared through the foliage and leaned on a tree with his elbow, head propped in his hand, other on his hip and his ankles crossed.

But it wasn't the human position that left Sam speechless. It was the giant yellow bow that positioned in a very… enticing place.

"Bee…"

"_Make my wish come true. Baby all I want for Christmas is you."_

Sam swallowed, he was suddenly feeling quite warm. He knew nothing was actually under the bow, but for some reason is was still provocative and, Sam freely admitted to himself, erotic even.

He swallowed once more for good measure and tried again.

"Bee, wha…" Bee seemed to smirk, if giant alien robots could smirk, and Sam said the only thing that seemed to come to mind. "How did you find a big enough bow?"

Whirring laughter followed and suddenly Sam was facing his Camaro again; he wondered what happened to the bow. He needed a moment to collect himself so he did the only thing he could do:

He walked around the car and found the answer. It appeared when he reached the back. The large yellow bow was stuck to the license plate and took up more room on Car Bee then it had on robot Bee.

He left it there, hoping he wouldn't get pulled over for it, and walked back to face Bee.

The drivers door popped open. "_I just want to see my baby standing outside my door, I just want you for my own. Make my wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas is you."_

Still shocked but feeling a lightness in his chest and anticipation flutters in his stomach, Sam slid into the seat. He'd thought he was alone in the unrequited love department, hence the unrequited; apparently he's as unobservant as Mikaela claimed he was when they broke up.

The door closed and he ran his hands around the wheel. Bee revved his engine at the caress and Sam felt it to his bones; a small moan escaped him unbidden and he let his head fall back to the seat.

He turned his head into the seat, lips lightly kissing the leather and said, with a slight edge of hysteria that was more to do with shock then panic the cheesiest thing he could say. "Your wish is my command."

And he continued to caress the interior: seats, wheel, gear shift- anything in reach.

"Merry Christmas, Bee."

Bee's engine continued to rev louder and more often, and Sam's breathing grew faster and more shallow…

He didn't care if he missed the best piece of ham anymore.

* * *

So that could have so much better if I got the idea a few days before Christmas… but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless… AND it was my first Transformers fic too! 

This will be posted on LJ too, for those of you who, like me, find it quicker to comment then to sign in and review :)


End file.
